


Born for This

by altairattorney



Category: Journey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New wind for your robes, the embrace of Heaven on your forehead, and onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born for This

A soul leaves its wake in the dunes today. Gold is all around, outside and inside – a bridge of visions proves it, with the timeless carvings it has left on the red cloth.  
  
Flights and mirages walk in this dream, the dream of discovery and surprises. Deserts can unfold the richest of gifts to those who dare enter their secrets.  
  
And this is an ancient tale, the one they are following – awe paints the light in their eyes, and they journey on, silenced by beauty. The songs are stronger when they are sung by the ruins of a realm; and those rivers, once rich in water, are even more magnificent now that they are painted in sand.  
  
Theirs are curious faces. They never stop shining.  
  
They feel this unknown world must have been theirs before. But their lights are pure and their eyes children – every time a new wonder rises in them, making them wrap each other's hearts in their cloaks.  
  
This is what the mountain chose for them when they ended their own colours. Their memory would be eternal, boundless and vast, to mirror the wounds of their greatness; for since the dawning of life, in the worlds time creates and destroys, the hopes of memory are the last ones to fade.  
  
Empty towers sit on the mountain, far from life and warmth. Traces of glory still drip from their walls, singing until they meet the cold winds from far away.  When the storm does not suffocate their ancient voices, they tell stories to those who pass by – but their words fall frozen in the snow, caught in the bonds that ice requires from living creatures.  
  
The window archs show dead souls calling for the past. And the travellers feel closer than ever.  
  
What they eventually reach is the same field of snow, trodden by the same gods – but the shades are always new, and so are the tears of joy, lit by the sun all over the white shroud.The storm is far away. Right there, where the very last note chimed and drowned, a glyph marks the end of this journey.  
  
Far above, the traces in the snow are still fresh, and a star is running to its rebirth. More wisdom and no past lives – every time becomes a new discovery, bound to reach a greater experience, for the rest of time.  
  
New wind for your robes, the embrace of Heaven on your forehead, and onwards. Nothing else needs to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at traditional fanfiction for this miracle of a game <3 And bits of headcanon as well. Dedicated to all the companions who journeyed with me.


End file.
